


come away with me

by Wolfsbane



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, where Lane’s alive and he and Joan are running their production company together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbane/pseuds/Wolfsbane
Summary: Joan and Lane have a moment together on their anniversary.A scene from an alternate universe.





	come away with me

She had burst into his office and kissed him so passionately she knocked his glasses off. They neatly fell to the floor, mercilessly unbroken.

“What was that for?” Lane asked, bewildered, as he felt around for his glasses on the floor.

“Can’t a wife kiss her husband on their anniversary?” Joan asked, smiling coquettishly. “I just spoke to Mom. She’s agreed to pick Kevin up from school and take him for the weekend so that-“

Joan dug into her purse and pulled out a brochure out and handed it to Lane. who just stood back upright, glasses in hand. He put them back on and scanned the brochure, which had the words _Seaside Bed and Breakfast_ printed on it in block letters. There was a picture of an elegant white Queen Anne-style house underneath.

“We can have a long weekend away in Greenport,” she continued. “I already booked. If we go home and pack now, we can make it before dinner.”

“Were you planning this all along or was this a spur of the moment decision?” Lane asked.

“You said you were disappointed that we weren’t doing anything special for our anniversary last night,” Joan reminded him. “And I found this old brochure in my drawer when I came into work this morning. So I called and they said they had a room free for this weekend.”

“What about the company?” Lane asked.

“The Harris-Pryce Corporation can cope without us for a few days,” Joan insisted.

Lane looked at from Joan to the brochure and then back at Joan.

“Let’s go,” he said firmly.

Joan grinned and took his hand.

“I want to spend all day lying together in the sun,” she said. “And all night lying together in bed.”


End file.
